memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Carmina Maud
__FORCETOC__ Memory Alpha:Point de vue Bonjour chère Carmina Maud enchantée de voir l'intérêt que tu portes à Memory Alpha depuis quelques jours. J'imagine que tu as lu Memory Alpha:Point de vue ? Car ma question est: pourquoi le présent doit-il être utilisé lors des descriptifs technologiques ? selon le "point de vue", si un "engin" n'existe plus dans un lointain futur, il est bel et bien décrit au passé pour les gens de ce futur qui sont finalement pour eux au présent ??? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 22, 2011 à 12:35 (UTC) ---- Bonjour, chère C-IMZADI-4. Oui je comprends ce que vous me dites. L'emploi que je fais du présent est justifié sous deux angles : 1- L'angle ''Memory alpha'' Voici donc ce qui est dit dans ce fameux document Memory Alpha:Point de vue A -''' Tout article de l'univers Star Trek devrait être écrit comme si les personnes, la description des objets, etc. existaient aujourd'hui, exactement comme dans une encyclopédie normale, mais par un auteur omniscient. 'B -' Memory Alpha est une encyclopédie qui existe dans l'univers-fiction Star Trek. 'C -' Quelques exemples de la façon dont le temps devrait être employé sur Memory Alpha : *L'Enterprise était un vaisseau du 24ème siècle. *Les pingouins étaient une espèce indigène à la terre jusqu'au moins au 21ème siècle. *La classe Constitution est une classe d'astronefs qui a été employée par Starfleet au 23ème siècle. 'D -' Pour des articles concernant le monde réel, le temps devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui. '''2- L'angle ''Rédaction des encyclopédies françaises'' Suivant la dernière remarque (1.D), il est clair que l'usage dans les encyclopédies française est d'employer le présent dans de tels cas de figures. Par exemple : Au Moyen Âge, l'arbalète est utilisée autant comme arme de chasse que pour la guerre. Méprisée par la chevalerie, elle est vue comme arme déloyale car, tuant à distance, elle ne permet pas à l'adversaire de se défendre. Ainsi, considérant que l’arbalète, qui n’exige pas une grande formation, permet à des soldats peu aguerris de tuer de loin un chevalier en armure qui a voué son existence au métier de la guerre, le clergé estime que c'est une arme immorale pour le peu de courage et de formation qu’elle exige de celui qui la manie. (Extrait de Wikipédia, article Arbablète) Un autre exemple ici pour renforcer mon propos... Comment parle-t-on des mammouths dans une encyclopédie française ? De la manière suivante : Les mammouths sont des mammifères éteints de la famille des éléphantidés correspondant au genre Mammuthus et à de nombreuses espèces. Ils sont ainsi de proches cousins des éléphants, et non leurs ancêtres. Ils formaient un groupe largement répandu, bien adapté au froid. (Extrait de Wikipédia, article Mammouth) Et vous pouvez noter l'usage du passé lorsque l'on parle de l'historique. Ainsi, je pense que l'on doit s'exprimer ici de la façon suivante, par exemple : La classe Intrepid est une classe de Vaisseau... Le Voyager était un vaisseau du 24éme siècle... L'exemple des pingouins dans le document ... est lègèrement vicieux. Quoique la phrase soit correcte, Les pingouins étaient une espèce indigène à la terre jusqu'au moins au 21ème siècle., il n'en demeure pas moins que l'on pourrait aussi l'exprimer de la façon suivante : Les pingouins sont des oiseaux indigènes de la terre. Ils ont vécus au moins jusqu'au 21ème siècle. L'idée encyclopédique est que les rédacteurs s'adressent à leurs contemporains pour leur expliquer plus en détail la sémantique du vocabulaire, en particulier sur des sujets d'importance. Une encyclopédie est, de ce fait figée dans le temps. L'encyclopédie Diderot-d'Alembert est à comprendre dans son époque. C'est ce qui explique l'usage du présent. D'autre part l'usage du présent rend l'encyclopédie plus vivante. C'est le point de vue français. Il ne déroge pas au point de vue de Memory Alpha puisque l'on doit rédiger les articles comme dans une encyclopédie normale et que le temps devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui.. Et l'on veut bien dire dans cette dernière phrase : le temps de conjugaison devrait être identique à celui d'une encyclopédie d'aujourd'hui, au 21ème siècle. Comment devons-nous écrire ? Personnellement, l'emploi du passé lors de descriptifs techniques me choque particulièrement. C'est une faute de rédaction du français qui, à mon avis ne peut pas se justifier uniquement par le fait que nous appartenions à une caste d'archivistes vivant à la fin des temps. Bien sûr, rédiger une encyclopédie dans une langue surannée, désuette et oubliée depuis des temps immémoriaux n'est qu'un simple passe-temps qui ne sert qu'à combler l'ennui qui nous assaille parfois, nous autres pauvres immortels. Mais soyons tout de même respectueux des usages de cette langue que vous avez l'air d'apprécier tout autant que moi. Carmina Maud octobre 23, 2011 à 16:46 (UTC) Note D'ailleurs il semblerait bien que le point de vue encyclopédiste américain soit identique : A mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus. These proboscideans are members of Elephantidae, the family of elephants and mammoths, and close relatives of modern elephants. They were often equipped with long curved tusks and, in northern species, a covering of long hair. They lived from the Pliocene Epoch from around 4.8 million years ago, into the Holocene at about 4,500 years ago. (Extrait de Wikipédia US, article Mammoth) ::{Ma réponse - conflit d'édition - avant ton édition de 18h46 pas encore lu, je met trop de temps à rédiger mes réponses ;)} ::MDR ;) ::En fait, je comprend parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. On devrait faire une discussion globale sur ce sujet (où et quand mettre le passé), vu qu'on a déjà eu il y a peu, ce genre de discussion, notamment avec Florian Nantes. Quand on a discuté par mail il y a qq jours avec Imzadi, j'avais déjà dit que j'étais aussi mi-figue mi-raisin à tes corrections. D'un côté, l'or est un métal même dans le futur lointain (d'autres exemples de concepts éternels sont possibles), mais d'un autre côté, certaines informations sont nettement marqués au passé. L'exemple de la classe de vaisseaux est effectivement compliqué, la classe est un concept qui peut se reproduire dans le futur (bien que peu de chances), mais le vaisseau de ladite classe n'existera plus dans ce futur lointain. Par contre, un point probablement mal traduit (1.D) par l'article PDV est que l'encyclopédie est en quelque sorte constituée de 2 parties : :* La partie in-universe :* La partie "monde réel" ::Tu prend l'exemple de l'arbalète encore utilisée de nos jours, je prendrais comme exemple plutôt le Wright Flyer http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wright_Flyer avec la remarque qu'à l'époque de rédaction sur MA-fr, cet avion sera en poussières depuis des millénaires. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2011 à 17:07 (UTC) ---- Non. Absolument pas. ''' Ce n'est pas une question de concepts... mais une question de langue. En français on s'exprime de cette façon là dans une encyclopédie. '''L'exemple des mammouths cité ci-dessus est flagrant. En français comme en anglais, d'ailleurs. Car même si nous sommes des archivistes de la fin des temps, nous nous adressons à nos contemporains. C'est la règle en usage lorsque l'on rédige des articles dans une encyclopédie. L'exemple des mammouths est flagrant, je suis désolée. Il y a déjà très longtemps qu'ils n'existent plus... Or que lit-on dans une encyclopédie française ? Ceci : Les mammouths sont des mammifères éteints de la famille des éléphantidés. Que lit-on dans une encyclopédie US ? Ceci : A mammoth is any species of the extinct genus Mammuthus. Et si c'est une question de concept, alors dans quel temps vivons nous, nous autres archivistes ? Qu'est-ce qui existe ou pas. Or il est clair que cette notion est très très floue. Rien qu'avec la série Voyager, on aborde le futur du 29ème siècle. Donc nous devons fatalement, nous, nous situer au-delà de cette époque. Pour résoudre le problème, je ne vois guère qu'une solution : nous, archivistes appartenons à la fin des temps... Ou dans un futur si lointain qu'en fin de compte tout ce qui est décrit ici, n'existe plus. Est-ce une raison pour nous exprimer constament au passé ? Non. Non. Car ce n'est pas une question de concept, à savoir est-ce que ça existe encore aujourd'hui ou pas, mais une question de language. Quelles sont les règles linguistiques à adopter dans ce cas... voilà la véritable essence du propos. Quelles sont les règles linguistiques qui président à la rédaction d'une encyclopédie ? Que ce soit de nos jours ou à la fin des temps. Il y a de fortes chances que justement, à la fin des temps, voire dans un futur très lointain on ne parle plus français, ni même anglais... Ou au mieux que ces langues aient tellement évolué qu'elles nous soient tout à fait incompréhensibles aujourd'hui (2011)... Et même in-universe le passé ne peut pas s'imposer, pour les mêmes raisons. Il est donc logique que la référence en matière de langue soit celle du 21ème siècle. Et l'usage de rédaction est l'emploi du présent, dans les encyclopédies, pour décrire les choses. Car qui sommes-nous ? Une seule réponse : des archivistes du futur lointain. Nous avons choisi de rédiger une encyclopédie dans une langue abandonnée depuis des lustres. Il faut reconnaître que c'est vicieux, car personne à notre époque ne peut nous comprendre sinon quelques spécialistes dont les membres de cette communauté... Hum, hum... Mais ne voyagerions-nous pas aussi dans le temps ? Mais bien sûr que si... Vous pensez bien que si les voyages temporels étaient pratiqués au 29ème siècle, il le sont aussi à notre époque. Nous faisons donc oeuvre de charité et écrivons une encyclopédie pour les êtres du 21ème siècle. Il nous faut donc nous appliquer à ce que notre rédaction soit compréhensible pour eux et respecte les règles en usage dans ce siècle. N'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part je vous le déclare : je suis une immortelle qui vit à la fin des temps. Carmina Maud ---- :Transféré vers Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Discussions/2011#Point de vue temporel :Ce sera mieux pour discuter avec tout le monde. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2011 à 17:41 (UTC) je repasse par ici, car ce sera hors débat ! en tout cas merci pour ton français ! je suis pas forcément un parfait francophile, mais j'avoue qu'un texte sans fautes, sujet verbe complément, ça fait du bien !!! un sujet assez compliqué que le temps dans nos articles, c'était donc agréable de comprendre du 1er coup et de ne pas chercher un traducteur pour nouvelle génération... ce que j'ai aimé, et là c'est pour te charrier, me faire une faute au mot langage (et non pas language), j'ai adoré !!! en tout cas heureux Malphiste que je suis de te savoir parmi nous, j'espère que tu sauras toujours apprécier ce projet ! dis moi que t'es enseignante à la Sorbonne !!! C-IMZADI-4 octobre 24, 2011 à 11:14 (UTC) :: Hé oui... Langage... C'est a língua portuguesa, la langue portugaise qui déteint parfois sur mon français. Sinon, je ne suis pas dans l'enseignement... désolée. Mais vous serez peut-être rassuré de savoir que je n'appartiens pas à cette race de donneur de leçon. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier de votre présence et de tout le travail que vous avez effectué sur ce wiki... C'est, très honnêtement, impressionnant. C'est une marque de respect que je vous dois, et vous voudrez bien pardonner mon petit coup de gueule sur la conjugaison... mais en définitive, cela alimentera peut-être une conversation interressante et utile. Il me semble aussi que c'est une marque de considération vis à vis de la communauté francophone que nous nous exprimions correctement. Mais bon, je reste tout de même assez exigeante et je comprends qu'il ne peut en être de même de tout le monde. De ce fait vous ne serez pas étonné de me voir corriger de-ci de-là des fautes d'orthographe... C'est plus fort que moi. Cependant vous devez tenir pour acquis que je ne modifierai pas d'article pour des corrections de temps de conjugaison, du moins tant que nous continuerons à en discuter. Par contre, je vais rédiger quelques pages dans l'optique que je défends afin que l'on puisse avoir des éléments de comparaison. Je m'engage, par conséquent, à revenir en arrière et à conjuguer de la manière qui conviendra les pages que j'aurai ainsi rédiger... quand une décision définitive à ce sujet sera prise. :: Ceci dit je ne vous cache pas que je suis une inconditionnelle de Voyager... Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur de Star Trek, mais c'est une série que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Peut-être est-ce à cause des personnages féminins, Kathryn Janeway, Kes et B'Elanna Torres et... j'allais l'oublier Seven of Nine. Je vais donc travailler un peu avec vous, si vous le permettez, sur Voyager et aussi sur deux ou trois thèmes récurrents dans cette série, l'holographie, le temps et les Borgs. :: Sinon, d'un point de vue pratique, comme vous avez pu le constater, je connais assez bien la syntaxe des wikis et je parle et écris 3 langues, le français, l'anglais et le portugais. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire indifferement dans ces trois langues... mais tout cela est une autre histoire... :: Carmina Maud octobre 24, 2011 à 20:59 (UTC) non, cela ne me dérange pas te modifications, tant que c'est dans les respect du wiki, de MA, de son auteur. Ola bemvenido !!! dis moi que t'habites la région parisienne pink hairs !!! :...Si tu parles de la case "laisser une redirection" dans le mode redirection, apparemment, les articles renommés sont redirigés ! Par contre, après tout renommage de page (message pour les deux ;), merci de vérifier s'il n'y a pas déjà une redirection dans les pages liées (outils) pour éviter les doubles redirections (qui marchent pas). Les titres d'épisodes (de TOS à la moitié de DS9, en attendant que je m'attaque à la suite) ont aussi un infobulle (titre français) "Modèle:Titre/Nom épisode" qu'il faut aussi modifier (copier) en conséquence. Quand au changement de titres, MA-en a effectivement parfois des lubies et modifie des titres de temps en temps, il est vrai que dans la mesure du possible, il faut essayer de garder le même titre (pour recopier une liste sans trop de modifs), mais on a quand même décidé de garder les "Part I" qu'ils ont éliminé ces dernières années (laisse moins de doutes sur l'épisode réel - j'ai déjà cherché un moment des références sur l'épisode 1 alors que la réf était dans l'ép 2). :Pour le débat en cours, j'ai pas encore lu les derniers ajouts, je répondrais donc ce week-end (pas l'envie à l'heure qu'il est). - From Cardassia with pain octobre 27, 2011 à 20:45 (UTC) ----- Discussions avec Imzadi Voilà qui est fait. C'est une question de syntaxe... Je te laisse aller voir le code. Carmina Maud novembre 5, 2011 à 12:35 (UTC) En ce qui concerne ta page, tu as aussi une syntaxe fausse. Voilà ce qu'il faudrait avoir (j'ai rajouté un "width" pour bien voir l'effet et j'ai forcé un peu la bordure) : En outset (effet 3D) En inset (effet 3D) En ridge (effet 3D) En groove (en relief) En double (bordure double et pleine) En solid (bordure pleine) En dashed (bordure en tirets) En dotted (bordure en pointillés) super, je te remercie !!! j'ai corrigé mes modèles et merci pour les pages de productions. ---- Références saurais tu faire en sorte qu'une référence puisse être appliquée plusieurs avec le même numéro à différents endroits de l'article ? , j'aimerais que la 3 soit à différents endroits sous le même numéro. sur babylonproject, cette page montre la 4 à différents endroits, mais j'ai pas compris le codage babylonproject wikia C-IMZADI-4 novembre 24, 2011 à 19:42 (UTC) ---- C'est assez simple en fait. Pour que le Wiki puisse regrouper des références il faut leur donner un nom : * On code ça de cette manière : Et patati et patata... * Ensuite on peut coder les suivantes comme ceci : Exemple : Connues pour leur capacité de reproduction prodigieuse, ces créatures rondes à fourrurePour tout savoir sur ces petites bestioles : Tribule émettaient des sons aigus quand on les touchait, un son qui n'avait un effet tranquillisant que sur le système nerveux humainC'est ce que l'on prétend. Ils naissaient prêts à mettre bas, et avec suffisamment de nourriture, un seul Tribule pouvait se reproduire de manière exponentielle (probablement par un système de reproduction asexuée), donnant le jour à dix tribules toutes les douze heures. Sur leur planète mère, la population des Tribules était régulée par un grand nombre de prédateurs reptiliensDes créatures mystéreuses. Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 07:29 (UTC) je vais voir ça, étant donné que la référence est un lien qui renvoie vers l'article source, donc je mettais la page... ça marche pas !!! en fait sur dans le 1er paragraphe, j'ai rajouté la date du 17 mai 2013, et je voulais la co-référencer là où elle apparaît d'autres fois !!! Voilà qui est fait : Il faut donner un nom à la ref (et éventuellement me lire et regarder le code). Est-ce que la modif te convient ? Carmina Maud novembre 25, 2011 à 20:24 (UTC) ---- * te rappellerais tu dans quel épisode TNG, Worf rentre dans ses quartiers et les autres lui font la surprise pour son anniversaire, Riker lui colle un chapeau pointu sur la tête ? je pense que c'est peut-être la période où il sort avec Troi (?) C-IMZADI-4 décembre 22, 2011 à 17:51 (UTC) :Salut, Oui je suis toujours vivante... Je suis en déplacement pour mon boulot en ce moment et je n'ai pas les CD de TNG sous la main... De mémoire je dirais : Parallels. Mais ça reste à vérifier. Si je me souviens bien, Worf hésite à renter dans ces appartements du fait de son anniversaire et Riker lui a vendu une soupe comme quoi il n'aimait pas, lui non plus, les surprises-party et qu'il pouvait entrer sans crainte... Évidemment Worf tombe dans le panneau... C'est ça ? Ou alors, je délire complètement ? Je reviens sous peu pour finir Dark Frontier, pas d'inquiètude. Carmina Maud décembre 26, 2011 à 14:09 (UTC) ---- * est-ce que cela te serait possible de mettre tes articles ou ceux que tu corriges sur l'article (ou les articles) de l'épisode dans lequel il est référencé, donc dans la section "références" ? cela augmente le boulot, mais ça permet de compléter les articles épisodes et de s'assurer ainsi qu'ils aient le bon nom français... merci bien C-IMZADI-4 janvier 11, 2012 à 15:47 (UTC) ---- Bonjour, je voulais faire une sorte de compte à rebours pour la sortie du prochain film, en me basant sur la date de sortie (évidemment) puis le mettre sur la page d'accueil. saurais tu faire ce genre de chose sur un wiki ? merci C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 26, 2012 à 08:27 (UTC) sympa ton retour ! alors oui comme pour tous les articles de nos acteurs (générique) il y a un vide que je trouve dommage ! Je serais ravi effectivement que celui de L.Nimoy soit fait. Normalement comme nous sommes un wiki spécifique nous parlons le plus de leur carrière star trek, ensuite se rajoutent uniquement les périodes durant lesquelles ils ont travaillé avec d'autres de star trek, acteurs, producteurs, scénaristes... alors oui, je pense que le meilleur serait de mixer tes 2 idées, traduction de MA-en puis de le bonifier à la française, ainsi que ta vision. D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce que je fais avec les articles in-universe des personnages, je regarde la version MA-en qui me donne un fil conducteur et après j'adapte, je complète (parfois ils oublient des trucs)... Bref tu auras compris que j'adhère à ton approche pour l'article ! Une fois encore, au plaisir de te revoir plus souvent sur MA-fr. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 2, 2015 à 21:38 (UTC) non, je ne connaissais pas cette vidéo ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mars 22, 2015 à 14:45 (UTC) hello, moi, ça me plait beaucoup ! petite question concernant la photo du profil: MA-en met une photo dès plus récente pour les acteurs, la mettant à jour en gros tous les ans. Nous, nous avons une photo fixe, donc que préfères-tu comme idée ? rester comme nous sommes ou faire comme eux ??? en attendant ta réponse, j'ai mis l'article en page d'accueil sur "article du moment" et j'ai mis le logo "article vedette" dessus ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) avril 1, 2015 à 06:57 (UTC) pour la galerie, j'ai toujours eu maximum 6 photos sur une ligne, donc pour moi, j'en vois 6 et la 7ème est à l ligne ce qui pour moi fait pas très esthétique comme apparence ! Pour moi ton packed fait la même chose "gallery" sans précision de nombre d'images par ligne ! Peut-être que d'autres visiteurs ont encore une autre vision (?) peut-être serait-il judicieux alors de ne rien préciser et de laisser chacun avec sa propre version ? J'ai également mis le lien de ta page Leonard Nimoy sur le facebook de Memory Alpha... et aussi en bas de la fiche, le logo "article vedette" ! ça existe donc je l'ai mis ! :) Pour la photo, on peut toujours garder la nôtre en la mettant dans l'article, et mettre le lien de MA-en dans l'infobox ? comme tu le sens ! ce genre de vidéo existe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJzNKyniFfw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGMsbw5M8so est-ce une bonne idée d'en mettre sur la fiche ? si tu es tentée pour continuer l'aventure des fiches sur les acteurs TOS, n'hésite pas ! ce serait super cool, mai tu as aussi la liberté de choisir d'autres acteurs (TNG, DS9, VOY et/ou ENT) ou bien d'autres choses ! ce serait cool de te voir plus souvent sur ce petit planétoïde ;-)) Hello, pour Patrick Stewart, fais attention, les photos théatrales ne sont pas pour évoquer sa carrière mais bel et bien pour établir le personnage de Patrick stewart qui est canon à star trek. En fait au lieu d'avoir un article sur l'acteur du monde réel et un article sur le personnage qui est acteur in-universe, nous avons décidé de fusionner les articles pour simplifier, mais en gardant 2 parties distinctes. la 1ère partie étant celle du personnage et donc la 2ème celle de l'acteur réel... donc 2 infoboxes !!! d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a d'autres membres de la production qui sont eux-mêmes canons à star trek, mais sais plus qui !! en fait tu as supprimé la partie personnage qui est canon dans un épisode TNG. il te reste en fait à traiter la partie réelle de l'acteur !!! en tout cas merci de continuer d'archiver !!!